


Greatest Fair in the Galaxy

by ineedapilot



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stormpilot, cuteness, silly carnival game names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedapilot/pseuds/ineedapilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe visit the biggest traveling fair in the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Fair in the Galaxy

A wash of multicolored light radiates from inside the fairground walls, drowning out the stelliferous night sky over the sparsely lit West Tauntaun speeder dock.

"So you said this is the biggest fair in the galaxy?" Finn asks as he and Poe wind their way between haphazardly parked airspeeders towards the entrance.

"That's right," says Poe. "Biggest traveling fair in the galaxy, and just our luck it's passing through our quadrant while we've got some downtime. Believe me, babe, you're gonna love it."

Finn's eyes widen as they approach the massive, garishly lit and decorated front gate. He slips his hand into Poe's. "Yup, I believe you."

He keeps holding Poe's hand while Poe shows their tickets to the attendant, staring up at the rhythmically flashing lights spelling out CARNIVAL in a dozen languages. Poe watches Finn's face discreetly as the entrance door swings open, bathing them in light and sound, and smiles when Finn's jaw drops in wonder and he lets out a quiet "Wow..."

Before them, rows and rows of food and game stands stretch away across the field, each highlighted by a gaudy display advertising its wares. A sea of visitors of all shapes and species mills about like waves, small eddies forming next to popular stalls. Floating droids circle overhead, flashing advertisements, while small sanitation droids weave deftly underfoot, picking up litter. In the middle distance, mechanized rides rise above the crowd, a roller coaster winding its way around the giant observation wheel at the center of the fair.

"Impressive, right?" grins Poe. Finn doesn't respond, too busy turning his head left and right, taking it all in. Poe walks toward the nearest aisle of stalls, tugging Finn along.

"See, you got all sorts of carnival games here - 'Limmie-Shoot', 'Grav-ball Hoops', 'Horseshoe Pitch'," Poe points out each one as they pass. "'Lightsaber Batting' - that doesn't seem right, does it?" Finn shakes his head in agreement.

"Can I try some of these?" Finn asks. "I don't know any of the rules to these games, so you'll have to explain it to me..."

Poe chuckles. "They're all real simple, so you'd pick them up quick. A lot of these are rigged, though. Here, let's go grab something to eat first and go check out the rides, then you can take a shot at some of the games, okay?"

They end up buying drinks instead of food; Poe gets a cider, and Finn gets a fizzyglug. ("What?" He demands when Poe smirks at his order. "It tastes really good!") Then they make their way toward the center of the fair, Finn leading the way this time, eager to see the rides up close.

Poe jumps when they round a booth and Finn gives a surprised shout. "Ah! What's the _Falcon_ doing here?" Poe looks where Finn's pointing and laughs. "That's the _Millennium Falcon_ Hyperswing, bud, it's just a ride that's made to look like the _Falcon_."

Finn watches as the Hyperswing takes off, looping upwards in a vertical spiral while the passengers hanging underneath scream delightedly. "It's really accurately designed," he marvels. "Well, from the top at least. It can't beat riding in the real thing, though." He sees Poe's slightly jealous expression and squeezes his hand. "Hey, I'm sure you'll get to fly in it when Rey comes back! And I didn't exactly get much of a chance to enjoy it, we were basically on the run the whole time."

"I'd be happy just to go inside. That ship's legendary, man." Poe shrugs and pokes Finn with his elbow playfully. "At least I get my own rides to be snobby about." He gestures to the X-Wing Whirler down the path and the Trench Run Simulator right next to them. "And I blew up a whole planet, not just a puny Death Star."

"Point," says Finn, laughing. Poe finishes his cider and tosses the bottle in the bin. "Hey, I'm gonna hit the 'fresher. Meet you back here in a few?" Finn nods. "I'll wander around nearby."

When he gets out of the 'fresher, Poe makes his way back towards the Hyperswing and looks around, but he can't see Finn amidst the throng of fairgoers. Then he spies a small crowd gathered around the nearby Blaster Master stand, and walking closer, catches a glimpse of Finn's jacket in the middle.

Pushing his way through to the front, he sees Finn holding one of the toy blasters and firing away at the twirling, bouncing targets, knocking each down with a single shot. He finds himself holding his breath along with the spectators as the targets appear faster and faster only to be blasted from the air immediately.

Finn whoops when the last target goes down, and the crowd lets out its collective breath and disperses. A human couple walks past complimenting Finn's marksmanship, and Poe grins proudly at his boyfriend's skill. He sees the operator begrudgingly (he thinks, it's hard to tell with all those face-feelers) stretch out a tentacle to grab one of the giant plush lizard crabs decorating the roof of the stand and place it in Finn's outstretched arms. It's so big he has to wrap his arms around it.

Poe puts his hand on the small of Finn's back to get his attention. "Nice shooting, babe!" Finn turns and smiles sheepishly. "Hey, Poe. They had these giant stuffed lizard crabs here, and I know they're from Yavin 4, so I thought you might like one to, y'know, remind you of home." Still hugging the doll, Finn grabs one of its pincers and uses it to pinch Poe's nose. Poe ducks away, laughing, then straightens up to wrap Finn in a bear hug, the lizard crab soft between them.

"Thank you, Finn," Poe says before pulling back to look into his eyes. "I love it." Finn grins, and Poe kisses him deeply, relishing the softness of his lips and the firmness of his muscles beneath Poe's arms. The bright lights and din of the carnival seem to fade away for a long moment. When they finally break apart, Poe marvels at how beautiful Finn looks, lips and cheeks flushed and a goofy smile lighting up his face.

The Blaster Master operator grunts at them. Poe waves at him. "All right, we're goin'." Finn hands the lizard crab to Poe, and Poe tucks it under his arm, wrapping the other around Finn's waist as they walk away. "Now let's get you over to the Wookiee Smash. You're gonna hammer me a stuffed bantha."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a prompt on the tfa-kink meme:  
> ["Let's just say they have the equivalent of fun fairs in a galaxy far far away and Poe takes Finn to his first fair and wins him a plush toy (or Finn could win one for Poe because he sees other people doing it but maybe doesn't realise it's a pretty couple-y thing). It could be before they get together or not."](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=330810#cmt330810)


End file.
